1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment apparatus that performs treatments, such as etching, cleaning and drying, on a substrate for a semiconductor part, a flat display or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
For the manufacture of semiconductor parts, a flat displays or the like, a substrate treatment apparatus has been conventionally used which performs various treatments, such as etching, cleaning and drying, on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a liquid crystal substrate.
For example, a substrate treatment apparatus cleans a semiconductor wafer and then dries the surface of the semiconductor wafer. Such a substrate treatment apparatus includes substrate treating unit that treats the semiconductor wafer serving as a substrate; a treatment fluid supply unit that supplies, to the substrate treating unit, vapor of isopropyl alcohol (IPA) that serves as a treatment fluid used to dry the substrate; and a drain treating unit that separates and removes moisture from exhaust gas discharged from the substrate treating unit.
The conventional substrate treatment apparatus dries the substrate in such a manner that vapor of the IPA is sprayed onto the substrate, the IPA is dissolved in water droplets attached to the surface of the substrate and the water droplets are separated from the substrate. After that, the drain treating unit separates a liquid from exhaust gas discharged out of the substrate treating unit. The IPA dissolved in the water is discharged as a waste liquid, while the exhaust gas is discharged to the outside through exhausting equipment (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).